We request the funds to establish a new COBRE Magnetic Resonance Imaging Core on the campus of the University of Nevada Reno with additional resources located at the Nevada Cancer Institute (NVCI) and the Cleveland Clinic Lou Ruvo Center for Brain Health, both located in Las Vegas, NV. The core will be directed and managed by a open-rank tenure track faculty person to be hired pending the funding of this proposal. The core will provide for the first time, the infrastructure necessary to conduct human and animal magnetic resonance imaging (MRI research. The core will provide access to well-established cutting-edge human MRI scanning at the Ruvo Center of Brain Health and animal scanning at the NVCI. In addition the core will establish, on the UNR campus, a state-of-the-art computer laboratory equipped with workstations, digital storage, training and technical support, and software for the analysis of human and animal magnetic resonance data. This core will directly support the aims of COBRE projects 1 (Dr. Berryhill), 1 (Dr. Caplovitz) and 5 (Dr. Zhu) and will benefit any and all faculty and students interested in MRI research including members ofthe UNR School of Medicine who have recently invested in a comnpact small-animal MRI scanner. The computer laboratory will house eight Macintosh workstations installed with a variety of MRI analysis software packages including BrainVoyager, MATLAB, AFNI/SUMA, SPM and DTI Studio and will have direct links with the Nevada INBRE Bioinformatics Center. This core will also provide training and foster collaboration in the use of MRI data and data analyses. Funds are requested to provide annual tuition support for faculty and graduate students to attend the Athinoula A. Martinos Center: Functional MRI Visiting Fellowip program. In addition the core will sponsor tutorial workshops for facutly and students in the mehtods and applications of MRI technology. The core will host a monthly MRI Imaging Meeting to bring together faculty and students with interests in neuroimaging. This meeting will provide a mechansim for fostering collaboration and attracting new members into the UNR neuroscience research community.